1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention herein relates to an improved heat dissipater comprised of a ventilated hood and stacked assembly-type heat sink grid elements perforated with through-holes capable of efficient air flow and accelerated heat transfer that provides advantageous low temperature central processing unit (CPU) heat dissipation performance.
2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The central processing unit (CPU) is the core component of a computer. Due to computer technology requirements and growth as well developments in integrated circuit technology, CPU execution speed and performance are constantly on the increase. Faster CPU speed results in the generation of greater amounts of heat and if CPU heat dissipation rates are not accelerated, computer operating stability is adversely affected. Therefore, to solve CPU overheating problems, the most direct and simple approach is the installation of a heat dissipation fixture or device onto the CPU and thereby maintain CPU execution stability. At present, most conventional heat dissipation devices consist of a fan and heat sink assembly, wherein the fan is screw fastened onto the heat sink, with the base plate of the heat sink mounted firmly against the CPU such that the high temperature generated by the operating CPU travels through the elements of the heat sink and, due to the air induced by the fan, becomes diffused and discharged to achieve heat dissipation performance. However, a conventional heat sink structure (as shown in FIG. 1) is typically comprised of a one-piece fabricated extruded aluminum heat sink elements 11 and heat sink element base plate 12, and a heat sink cover 10 having a air intake opening 101 formed in the top surface; due to limitations of molding and extrusion technology, the air resistance plane 111 of the heat sink elements 11 are of comparatively larger thickness, which not only results in greater obstruction to the fan-induced air flow, but also retards the rate of heat conductance and, furthermore, the heat dissipation trough 121 is wider, which reduces the number of heat dissipation elements and results in a smaller heat dissipation area; additionally, the heat sink cover 10 enshrouds the heat sink elements 11 such that heat can only emanate from the two ends at the front and rear, which negatively influences the heat dissipation rate of the heat sink and lessens fan performance.
Furthermore, another kind of prior art variation on the market is a staggered fin heat dissipater structure in which, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the heat sink elements 14 are milled, the heat sink elements 14 are fastened or adhered to the base plate 15, and then the cover 13 is assembled over the heat sink. However, during fabrication, a separation area 141 is required in between each of the heat sink elements 14, which reduces the heat dissipation surface area and, furthermore, mold production is not simple and quality is difficult to control. With this kind of heat sink element 14, the air flow resistance plane is excessively large and the distances between the flat surfaces and the fan are too close, which results in obstructionary back pressure to the air induced by the fan and compromises fan performance and, furthermore, no improvements to the shortcomings of such extruded aluminum fabricated heat sinks have been introduced.
In view of the various shortcomings in structural design of the conventional heat dissipation devices as well as the resulting utilization and stability drawbacks, the inventor of the invention herein, based on considerable experience in the electronic hardware production and technology, conducted research to find solutions to the said shortcomings which following continuous research and improvement culminated in the successful development of the improved structure heat dissipater of the invention herein, which is capable of collectively eliminating all the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.
The improved structure heat dissipater of the present invention utilizes one-piece punch fabricated heat sink grid elements that are thinner than conventional extruded aluminum and milled heat sink elements and capable of being stacked assembled, with the air flow resistance plane also being of diminished thickness to reduce obstruction to air induced by a fan as well as impedance due to the production of back pressure; furthermore, a higher number of heat sink elements can be positioned in a given area compared to the prior art structures to significantly increase the heat transfer surface contact area and, furthermore, through-holes are formed in each of the heat sink grid elements, with the pattern of through-holes aligned with the vent holes in the two lateral surfaces of the ventilated hood to form a honeycomb-like convection passages, thereby enabling the fan-induced air to flow through efficiently and reducing flow resistance, while causing the heat emanated by the CPU to ascend rapidly and be dissipated and discharged from four surfaces, which not only provides for more optimal heat conductance efficiency, but also enables the heat sink elements to achieve optimal heat dissipation, thereby enhancing fan performance and providing an effective solution to overheating problems resulting from higher CPU operating speeds.